


I'm On My Way

by NamidaKuro, TsukikoAyaka21



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, BL, BoyxBoy, KnB - Freeform, M/M, Tragedy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamidaKuro/pseuds/NamidaKuro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoAyaka21/pseuds/TsukikoAyaka21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise loves Aomine. Aomine is going out with Kagami. What's to come of this unrequited love? Will it work out or will everything go terribly wrong. The quest for love isn't an easy one, and no one ever said it would work out; however, every once in a while fate is in your favor. Is this one of those times? ~~~~~~ Written by me (NamidaKuro) edited by Tsukiko-Ayaka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm On My Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic. so please bear with me. ^~^ I know it's not great but I'm hoping it'll get better as I write! I know this is a short chapter, but I'm planning on the rest being longer.

Loving someone completely, yet knowing there is no way they could ever love you back is the worst punishment any person could ever go through. To have to keep quiet when all you want to do is scream to the world that you love someone is so painful. It's even worse when that someone is your best friend. To be beside them every day and not be able to say anything is unbearable. But the fact that the other is also male-that is unforgivable. There's no way he'd be okay with the love of another guy, but thanks to a cruel twist of fate, the one I love has his own boyfriend. Someone with whom he is equal both on and off the court. The only solace I have in this unrequited love is the fact that it's too painful to be my imagination. It hurts so much. There is no way it can't be real. No way.

 

==========

Kise PoV

 

I jolt awake sitting straight up in my bed as sweat drips down my face, my breath ragged. That damn dream again. Every night for the past month. I sigh, running my fingers through my hair as I get out of bed. As I get dressed time seems to slow down and my whole body feels like it weighs 500 pounds. I'm getting sick and tired of this. I just wish I could get over this one sided love... As soon as I step out the door my manager starts yelling at me to hurry up since we are already five minutes late. "I'm coming! Besides, what's five minutes?" I ask flashing her a smile. "Five minutes is a lot!" she yells back, opening the door to the car. "Especially when you decide to take on so many jobs that you don't even have one minute of free time! Now get in!" "Gomen!" I say, laughing as I get in the car barely dodging her hand that was aimed at my head.

==========

 

Aomine PoV

 

"Damn, you almost had me there," I say wiping the sweat from the back of my neck with a towel. "Still, the only one who can beat me is me alone." "Haha, you forget," Kagami says, "I did beat you once." "Tch. Without Tetsu you never would have." I throw the towel at him hitting him in the face. "What the hell!? I don't want your sweat on me!" He throws the towel to the ground. I take the opportunity to grab his arm, pulling him into a deep kiss. He closes his eyes as my tongue slips into his mouth. As he kisses back I can feel his fingers entwine themselves in my hair. "Aomine," Kagami gasps as I finally pull away. "More." "Hehe," I smirk. "Not here, let's head back inside." We quickly collect our stuff before heading into my apartment.

 

==========

 

Third Person PoV

As the day had progressed Kise's manager knew something was wrong. The model wasn't acting like himself and as the day had progressed he seemed to be growing even more tired. Kises' smile had quickly faded, sweat covered his brow, and his eyes seemed to have glazed over. As the model was in the middle of his third shoot of the day his breath became ragged. The photographers' directions to Kise fell on deaf ears as he grabbed his head. Everyone stopped what they were doing but before anyone could even ask what was wrong the model fell to the floor unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> So ya' made it through the first part! Thanks for reading, I hope to update soon. ^~^


End file.
